


Orphans- unfinished drawing

by makedeath1oveme (he1vetica4ever)



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/makedeath1oveme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makedeath1oveme.tumblr.com<br/>Edited to say this is a work in progress for Gusstat's fabulous work in progress:</p>
<p>Win Friends, Influence People, Aim for the Head<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/487646?view_adult=true<br/>link to FF.net for all chapters:<br/>http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7598355/1/Win-Friends-Influence-People-Aim-for-the-Brain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphans- unfinished drawing

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=IMG_3189_zps96dd790b.jpg)

Work in progress.


End file.
